Yvonne Barnett
Name: Yvonne Brielle Barnett Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'3 Weight: 170 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Hockey Stick Appearance: Yvonne is a plump young woman, whose weight has resulted in her having an apple-like figure, with broad shoulders, an ample bust, and a wide torso. Subsequently, most of her weight is at or around her waistline, which has proven to be a minor source of stress for her. She is African-American, with dark brown skin prone to breakouts of acne. Her hair is naturally curly, and she often wears it in a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie to keep it out of her face. When worn loose, it falls to her mid-back. Her eyes are brown and somewhat small, and her nose is a bit squashed-looking, and wide. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a sunflower yellow blouse, a beat-up brown leather jacket, denim jeans, as well as hiking boots. She was also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck. Interests: Ever since Freshman year of high school, Yvonne has been a relatively devoted member of National Summit Academy’s marching band, playing the xylophone, as it gives her a chance to express herself without the use of words. She is also a fairly devout Protestant Christian, and makes sure to go to church with her family at least twice a week, and prays every night. When she has spare time, Yvonne enjoys reading up on horoscopes and other aspects of astrology, and enjoys giving out horoscopes to her friends as thinly veiled advice. History: Yvonne was born as the middle child of three siblings to a lower middle-class family, and has grown up in Denver all of her life, living in a somewhat crowded apartment complex along with her parents and two sisters, one of which is now serving her first term of military service. Throughout most of her early childhood, she was encouraged to largely be quiet and somewhat subservient, and to avoid any unneeded attention, as they were worried about the overall wellbeing of her daughter due to the harassment she would likely face at school. Despite the advice given to her, Yvonne turned out to be a natural extrovert, and often tried to force her way into being parts of groups even if they didn't seem to particularly want her, which often led to confrontations in school. After one argument, which led to her and her classmate being called up to the principal's office, she was harshly chastised by her parents, she instead began to find solace in religion, becoming a more devout Christian to believe that there was still good in the world despite the state of America. While her parents were fairly devout and went to a local African Methodist Episcopal church, they were surprised by the fervor with which Yvonne approached religion, and tried to warn her against judging others' choices. For the most part, she has heeded their advice, and they commonly go to church together, her being the most religious out of the three Barnett children. Things continued like this until high school, where she ended up joining the marching band on a whim, and instead found a place where she was able to relieve some of her anger, as well as make friends with some of her more awkward classmates, as well as those who were also minorities. With these recent developments in her life, she slowly started becoming more outgoing again, although there is still a well of resentment within her, and so she tries to act as positive and cheerful as she can on the outside so no one suspects anything. Unfortunately, this has also led to some problems at home, with her parents attempting to convince her to be more honest with herself, but so far, this has led to little change. Personality: While Yvonne likes to present herself as a person who is all about positivity and good cheer, the thing is deep down, she's much more bitter and pessimistic about the current state of things in America than she would like to let on. In general, she tries to avoid at least outwardly starting any conflict with people, but she does have a set of minor grievances with people who may not even know who she is. In general though, she drifts more towards other musicians or musically-inclined students, as well as those who are somewhat more religious. Reputation: Among both minority and more subversive students, Yvonne is fairly well-regarded as someone one can go to for some advice, although her gregarious nature can often annoy if one is in a protracted conversation with her. With some more patriotic classmates however, she is sometimes a target of more subtle harassment due to her race and weight, although she tries her best to grin and bear all of it. On the whole, she is seen as a fairly good-natured person, who has her moments of somewhat frightening intensity. The above biography is as written by Somersault. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Somersault '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Hockey Stick (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Yvonne moved herself into a small Northern home, praying for friends, or any sort of plan at all. One of those friends, Nanna-Fiora Kroos, found her while exiting the house. Yvonne was happy to see her friend, and abandoned her weapon, as they began to joke around about the 'neighborhood'. As the joke progressed into a full blown 'makeover' of Nanna's 'home' the tension and mood finally forced them to start addressing the proper issue at hand. They agreed to enter the house for safety, and start barricading the doors, but Nanna suddenly lost her cool and began to rant against the unfairness of it all, smashing a chair to bits in her fury. Yvonne's own insecurities and fears bubbled to the surface, the purpose she'd been praying existed that she had no idea truly existed. Nanna couldn't comfort Yvonne in her own despair, so Yvonne realized she needed to get out, to keep searching for her hope elsewhere, and she abandoned her friend with a sorrowful good bye. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Having something, someone up there watching out for me? I want that. Want that so much."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Yvonne, in chronological order. Before: *We Need A Word Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Tip On The Tightrope *Tomb of the Forgotten *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yvonne Barnett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters